Missing Hearts
by Spirit of the Sea Serpent
Summary: When Yuffie finds out the truth about her parentage, and is kidnapped. What will happen when she comes back? [Rated T to be safe] [On Hold]
1. Lost and Found

Missing Hearts

**Disclaimer:** now, then, I'm only gonna say this once; I don't own freakin' Kingdom Hearts! If I did….well, I wouldn't be writing this fic now would I?

"Stupid idiot" Yuffie Kisaragi, muttered as she looked around Hollow Bastion, which she, Aerith, Cloud and Leon had fixed up, after Sora had defeated the Heartless.

"Yuffie!" Cloud Strife yelled from below, as he, Squall 'Leon' Leonhart and Aerith Gainsborough looked for the young Ninja, not that she was that young anymore, she was now nineteen, both Cloud and Leon were twenty three and Aerith was twenty.

"Don't answer, don't answer" she muttered her lilac eyes closed as several tears fell. Aerith, along with Cloud and Leon, had just told Yuffie, that her father was Sephiroth, not Godo and Sakura. She had grown up, believing that Godo and Sakura Kisaragi were her parents. On top of that, she had also found out that she had two pure white wings, which came and went as she wished.

"Jerk, first we kick Sephiroth's ass in the Coliseum and now they decide to tell me" she muttered angrily as she glared down at them, not noticing that the said person was walking up towards her. The ninja was almost the same ever since they had returned to Hollow Bastion, her hair now reached her shoulder blades and well, and she was still under developed in the chest region. Basically she was still the same annoying perky ninja.

"There she is my daughter" a voice said, from the shadows, causing Yuffie to turn he head sharply in the direction of the voice.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked, as she stood up, her Conformer in her hand as her eyes searched the shadows.

"Come, now, come with me Yuffie" the voice came again, this time followed by a figure, which had a malicious grin on his face. 'Oh crap!' Yuffie thought as her eyes widened, 'Damn it'

"Um… hey there Sephy, I mean Sephiroth!" she said with a forced grin, as she stepped back a few paces, and glanced down towards Aerith, Cloud and Leon

"Where the hell did she go?" Cloud muttered angrily as he happened to walk right under the balcony where Yuffie and Sephiroth were. Looking up as a rock hit his head; he caught a glance of Yuffie's sneaker as she stood back.

"Yuff? What the hell are you doing!" Cloud yelled as he stepped back a few paces and looked up, and froze. 'Oh crap, it's Sephiroth' he thought angrily.

"Umm… so what the hell is going on?" Yuffie asked, as she glanced down and muttered something under her breath, that sounded suspiciously like 'Jerk, first that bit of news, now this'

"You are coming with me" Sephiroth said, as he dashed forward and grabbed Yuffie by the arm, and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Oh crap!" Cloud yelled, as Leon and Aerith rushed over, after they had seen the flash.

"What happened Strife?"

"Sephiroth just kidnapped Yuffie" Cloud replied as Aerith grabbed Leon's arm, her emerald eyes wide.

"Oh great" Leon remarked, as Aerith released his arm, and dashed up to the balcony and looked at it, her eyes now swimming with tears.

"What the hell do you want!" Yuffie screamed as she was released and shoved into a room, with the door locked.

"Now, now, don't you get all unhappy, they don't care my daughter."  
"Let me outta here! I don't care about that fact; all I care about is getting out of here, and kicking your sorry ass!"

"That won't work Yuffie, I will not harm them or you, and instead I will help you" he said, with a grin as he left the room.

"Oh damn, now what?" she muttered as she flared her wings, and sat down on the windowsill.

2 months later

"Hey Sephiroth! I've been here for two months; can I kinda go home now?" Yuffie yelled, she had been asked that question for the past two months, hoping to annoy Sephiroth enough, to let her go back to Hollow bastion.

"That was the twentieth time you have asked me that" Sephiroth replied, as Yuffie entered the Library.

"And your point is?"

"If you won't shut up with that question, I won't allow you to leave" he said with a shrug.

"Strife! What the hell are you doing?" Leon yelled, as he spotted his friend staring into the sky, from the Rising Falls.

"I'm looking at the sky, is that an issue?" Cloud replied as he looked towards Leon.

"Come on, let's get your sorry ass inside" Leon growled, "She's gone, he took her, she won't come back" he added as he grabbed Cloud's arm and yanked him to his feet, and started to drag him back to the Castle.

"The date, oh that's right" Cloud muttered as he looked to the sky once more, before pulling his arm free and walking alongside Leon.

"You found him!" Aerith yelled as she walked out of the castle, and looked at Cloud and Leon, "Come on, it's boiling out here" she added, 'Yuffie's birthday was today, she would have been twenty today' Aerith thought and sighed.

"Amen!" Yuffie said with a grin as she landed in her old room, and looked around.  
"Now, where are they all?" Yuffie muttered as she left her room and went down to the Library, where everyone was. With a grin she stealthily opened the door and entered, stopping behind a bookcase.

"Well, this needs to be reorganized" Aerith said, as she walked towards the book case where Yuffie was.

"Yuffie?" Aerith whispered as she caught sight of the hiding Yuffie.

"That's me!" Yuffie replied as Aerith grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"'Rith, I can't breathe" Yuffie said as Aerith released her, and looked at her, her emerald eyes wide.

"Sorry, you've changed Yuff"

"I know, but I'm still the annoying Ninja!" Yuffie said with a grin, indeed she had changed, when she was 'Kidnapped' she had been underdeveloped, now she had developed and her hair had grown down to her mid-back.

"Come on!" Aerith said as she grabbed Yuffie and dashed back to where Leon and Cloud where

"Aerith!" Yuffie yelled as Aerith stopped, and released Yuffie, sending her crashing into Cloud.

""Rith, I would suggest running" Yuffie said as she shook her head and stood. Cloud, turning around, as he faced Aerith stopped and his blue eyes widened as he saw Yuffie. Leon, also froze as he saw her, his own blue eyes wide and his arm around Aerith.

"Yuffie?" Cloud asked his eyes still wide. Turning Yuffie grinned

"Who'd ya think it was?" she asked with a grin

"You've um… changed" he said, quickly averting his eyes to the ground as a faint blush crept onto his face.

"Yea, you have Yuff" Leon added, as he stared at her. Yuffie, not clad in her usual tank top, was wearing a blue tank top, and her usual khaki shorts.

"I know Squall"

"It's Leon" he replied automatically.

"I'm not the only one it seems, it took you longer to correct me" she said with a grin, as Cloud looked at her once more.

"Err… you do know the date right?" he asked, and she nodded

"Yea, I did annoy the hell outta Sephy, so I could come back, but, I could always go back"

"I don't think so!" Aerith said as she slipped out of Leon's grasp and walked over to Yuffie.

"'Rith, I was kidding, I'm not going back there, ever"

"Good" Aerith replied as she grabbed Yuffie and dashed towards her room, with Yuffie in tow.

"Did I miss something?" Cloud asked

"I don't know Cloud"

"Aerith! I'm NOT wearing THAT!" Yuffie yelled as Aerith grabbed a knee length blue skirt and handed it to her

"Yuff, you're twenty, you will wear that, or, you can wear a dress" Aerith said, and Yuffie winced,

"Fine! I'll wear it!" she said, as she marched off to her room to change, unaware that Aerith had slipped downstairs and marched everyone else into the Library.

"Yuffie, is gonna kill me" she muttered, "But it's worth it"

As Yuffie arrived at the Library, she glared at Aerith and froze as she saw Cloud and Leon there as well.

"Aerith, I'm gonna kill you" she muttered as she sat down in the nearest chair.

"Come on Leon! Hurry up!" Aerith said as she grabbed Leon and dashed off, leaving Cloud and Yuffie in the Library.

"Oh could my day get any better?" Yuffie muttered as Cloud turning his head and faced the balcony,

"Yuffie, umm…. Could you come with me?" Cloud asked, determined to keep the desperation out of his voice.

"Huh? Oh, umm…. Sure Cloud" she said, as Cloud gently took her hand and led her outside.

"I was really…worried about you Yuff" he said quietly

"Hey, all I wanted to do was to get the hell out of there, and come home" she said 'to you' she added mentally. Grinning she looked down at the castle grounds and sighed softly.

"I really, missed you and the others" Yuffie said as she turned to face him.

"Is that so? We all missed you Yuff" he said and smiled as she hugged him tightly, before releasing him and kissing him quickly, her face had a blush on it as she smiled shyly.

"Told ya, I miss you" she said with a grin as Cloud kissed her, after that she smiled again.

"I umm… like you, a lot Spike" she said, hiding her face as her cheeks were a deep red.

"Well, I like you a lot too Yuff, even though you do have those wings, but anyway." he said and kissed her again.

A/N: And that's the first chapter! R and R please!


	2. Memories of Angels

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, still don't own it.

**_

* * *

Yuffie's dream_**

_Looking around, Yuffie yelped as she saw a pair of Defender Heartless making their was towards her, her hand went automatically to her Shuriken pouch and muttered several profanities under her breath as she discovered that her pouch wasn't there. _

"_Damn" she muttered as the Defenders held up their shields, the gems glowing red as they shot the fireballs, only, Yuffie wasn't the one that was hit, instead it was Cloud, who had literally appeared out of no where. With a strangled yelp she had bent down to his motionless body and saw that he wasn't breathing._

"_Cloud! Wake up, c'mon, not funny" she said, and a tear slipped out of her blue-grey eyes, as she realized he was dead._

* * *

"NO!" Yuffie yelped as she awoke her eyes wide, as she looked around desperately, and seeing no sign of Cloud, or the Defenders she sighed with relief. Aerith, whose room was next to Yuffie's and Leon's had heard the yelp and had dashed to her door, opening it as soon as she had reached it, saw Yuffie as she entered.

"Yuff? You ok?" she asked, as she sat next to her, on the bed.

"I'm fine 'Rith, just a dream" she said as she wiped the few tears out of her eyes, making it look as if she was wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"What the hell is going in here!" Leon yelled as he approached Yuffie's room, he nodded in Yuffie's direction as he turned around and went back to his own room.

"Anyway, what were you yelping about Yuff?" Aerith asked, as she stood and rubbed her own eyes

"It was just a dream 'Rith" Yuffie replied, still trying to gather her thoughts.

"Night Yuff"

"Night 'Rith" and with Yuffie's answer Aerith left the room and went back to her own room.

* * *

The next morning, Yuffie could be found sitting on the balcony, directly outside her room, her white wings covering her green tank top, and khaki short shorts. Her eyes were focused on the Rising Falls, as she remembered what had occurred, only two days ago when she had returned.

Flashback

"_Come now, Yuffie, you will return to your friends soon enough." Sephiroth's cold voice came out of the shadows, her head turned sharply as she heard his voice._

"_Get lost, or jump off the tower" Yuffie said dully, as she looked back at the Shuriken in her hand. Her eyes shut as she remembered the look on her friends faces as she, and Sephiroth, had disappeared. _

"_Come now, Yuffie, you have a home, here"_

"_Home, is Hollow Bastion, not here!" she had retorted sharply, her wings, which she had folded on her back, flared out as she stood and gripped the Shuriken sharply._

End Flashback

"Glad to be back" she muttered with a smile. Jumping as she felt a hand on her shoulder she relaxed as she heard Cloud laughing.

"What are ya trying' to do? Scare me to death?" she asked he responded with a grin as he sat next to her.

"Not really" he replied, once he had sat down on the railing, and drew Yuffie close to him.

* * *

A/N; Hey! Thanks for reading! Please R and R 


End file.
